The Last Daughter of Krypta
by stargirl9
Summary: FINAL CHAPTERS ADDED!! This is my version on the Supergirl story please Read and Review. thanx -Stargirl.
1. The arrival of Kara

The Last Daughter of Krypta  
  
Chapter 1: The arrival of Kara  
  
In a galaxy, millions of light years away from earth there was once a planet called Krypton whose people lived in peace and harmony. But the planet was heading for disaster as the gravity of its sun was pulling the planet towards it and the people of Krypton were going to die.  
  
A mother and father sent their baby to earth, but he wasn't the only one to survive the destruction of the planet. Weeks before the planet met its fate a village called Krypta devised a plan which would save it's twenty residents. They built a space ship to carry them all to safety, all that these people had were a few belongings and two Omega Hedrons or power sources, which had the power to create life,.  
  
When the ship was ready the villagers climbed in and the ship took off taking them to a safe distance away from Krypton and it's sun. Among the villagers were a newly wed couple, they were the saved baby's aunt and uncle, and were unaware that their nephew had been saved. With the help of the two Omega Hedrons the villagers built a new home which they called Argo- City, and here they lived.  
  
Twenty years later the people of Argo-City found they had a problem. By this time the couple had had a child whom they had named Kara, she was very beautiful and had long blond hair, blue eyes, and was very full of life, kind and caring. When she was sixteen the people of Argo-City found out that the Omega Hedrons were running out of power, meaning that they would all die. Most of the people didn't have the energy to begin a new life again and since Kara was the youngest of all the people in Argo-City she was chosen to go and live on Earth.  
  
Her people built her a spacecraft for her to travel, and before she left she kissed goodbye to her family and her friends. Her mother told her that she would gain great power and strength which, she should use wisely when she went to earth, and that she would be the only one on earth who had this power. Then Kara's mother kissed goodbye to her and Kara was on her way to Earth.  
  
It was a warm night on Earth that night, as Clark Kent became Superman so he could fly to his 'adopted' parents home. About halfway there he saw a round object fall to earth not far from where he was flying, so he decided to go and investigate. What he found amazed him, he found a small spacecraft lying sideways on the ground and not far away from it was Kara. She was lying unconscious on the ground and was dressed in a long red cape with the yellow letter 's' on it, a short red skirt, blue top with a yellow 's' in a red shield, red boots with a yellow stripe on the top and a yellow belt. She wore a similar costume to what Clark wore when he was superman.  
  
He x-rayed her body to check she was not hurt and then he carefully lifted her up. As he did so she stirred. "Are you alright?" Clark asked her.  
  
"Yes.Where am I?" she said.  
  
"You are on the Planet Earth. Who are you? Where are you from?"  
  
"My name is Kara EL I am from Argo-City whose residents came originally from the Planet Krypton. Who are you?"  
  
"My real name is Clark Kent but when I am dressed like this you must call me Superman" whispered Clark. "Wait did you say you were from Krypton."  
  
"My parents were but I was born in Argo-City. I have never been to Krypton since it was destroyed." Said Kara.  
  
"I was born in Krypton and was sent here by my father and mother when Krypton was falling apart, do you know my father his name is Zor-El?"  
  
"He was my father's brother but he died in Krypton and your mother, I'm sorry."  
  
"But then that must mean we are cousins." They both said at the same time and then they laughed.  
  
"Will you put me down now please?" asked Kara.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Said Clark.  
  
Clark put Kara down gently on the floor. "Let me take you to my 'adopted' parents home, I'm on my way there now."  
  
"Yes but how do we get there"  
  
"We fly," said Clark.  
  
"Fly? But I can't fly" said Kara.  
  
"Now how do you know that, when you have only just landed on earth. Come on stand up." Said Clark helping Kara to her feet. "Now all you have to do is push off from the ground, like this." After saying this Clark pushed off from the ground and was flying. "Come on its your turn now" he said. Kara pushed off from the ground and found that she was levitating off of the ground. "Now come with me," said Clark and he flew off with Kara following closely behind.  
  
Clark took her to a farmhouse made of red bricks, which had one window wide open, which they flew through into a small bedroom with whitewash walls. "Mum, Dad. There's someone I would like you to meet." An elderly couple entered the room, they both had grey hair, and a friendly smile. "Mum Dad this is my cousin Kara from Argo-City where the planet of krypton used to be."  
  
"Hello" said Kara.  
  
"Welcome to Earth Kara my name is Martha" Said Kara's Aunt.  
  
"Hello Kara you can call me Uncle Jonathan."  
  
Kara smiled "Hello it's nice to meet you." She said.  
  
"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Said Aunt Martha.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey Mum is it alright if I stick around too? So that I can help Kara get used to her powers." asked Clark.  
  
"Course you can Clark." Replied Martha.  
  
"We'll start tomorrow Kara, Powers can be hard to control."  
  
"Don't worry about it now dear. Why don't we go upstairs and I'll find you some clothes to wear and get you settled into your room."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Martha took Kara up to a small blue room, which had several basic items of furniture in, then she took Kara into her own room. Sat in a chair in Aunt Martha's room was a small doll dressed in a lovely blue pyjama set. Kara picked up the Doll then closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them she found that she was wearing an identical set, and had discovered her first power the power to Morph. Martha looked at her and was surprised to see she had changed her clothes. "You are learning to use your powers fast which is good, come downstairs with me and then I will make you something to eat." Said Martha.  
  
"Thank you I am very grateful to you" said Kara.  
  
They went downstairs and Kara told Clark about her new found power. "Wow so you have learnt to morph I haven't got that power why don't you show us." Kara looked around the room and she saw a magazine with a photo of a woman with brown short curly hair in. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated and listened to the gasps of the others when they saw her hair change colour, length and style.  
  
Then Kara had a meal of mashed potato and something her Aunt called Toad-in the-Hole it was very nice and it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted and she said so. "Thank you my Dear, what sort of food did you eat in Argo-City?"  
  
"The food we had was very dull and plain we only ate it because there was nothing else to eat, we did eat cattle but then they all died so I haven't had that since I was small."  
  
"How old are you then?" Asked Uncle Jonathan.  
  
"I am seventeen in your Earth years and sixteen in Krypton years however my birthday is in three weeks"  
  
"Why did you leave Argo-City?" asked Clark.  
  
"I was chosen to leave Argo-City by the people there, because the power sources which are keeping our great city alive are running out of power. I was the youngest in Krypton and many of the other people didn't have the resources or the strength to relocate to a new home and many wouldn't have survived the journey, which took two years. All my people are probably dead now so I am the last daughter of Argo-City and Krypta."  
  
"What is Krypta?"  
  
"Krypta is the original name of the village which my people lived in on Krypton then all twenty residents escaped to Argo-City which they named themselves." Tears had begun to roll down her cheeks so Kara said, "I'm tired I think I will go to bed, good night." And then Kara went off to bed.  
  
That night on his way to bed Clark put is head around her door and was surprised to see her levitating, but he just closed the door and went to his own room, "Poor Kara" he said to himself. 


	2. Controlling Kara

Chapter 2:Controlling Kara  
  
Kara awoke the next day to the smell of sausages, egg, beans and fried toast. She used her newly found power of morphing to get dressed in a short blue mini skirt, white T-shirt and white trainers. Then using a ribbon she plaited her into a ponytail and went downstairs.  
  
Before she even entered the downstairs living room she heard her cousin say, "Good morning Kara." She went into the room and said to Clark, "Hey how did you know it was me?"  
  
"Three things" he said. "I used my x-ray vision, we heard someone come down the staircase, and you were the only one not downstairs yet." Said Clark smiling. Kara looked around the room to see Aunt Martha, Uncle Jonathan and Clark all smiling at her, and she laughed, "I wish I had your great powers of deduction Clark."  
  
"Did you sleep well Kara?" asked her Uncle Jonathan.  
  
"Oh yes, thank you." Said Kara.  
  
"Good, were you warm enough? I can put another blanket on your bed, If you want me too?" asked Aunt Martha.  
  
"No I was fine thank you all the same, I slept like a baby." Said Kara  
  
"Hey Kara make sure you have enough to eat for breakfast because afterwards we are going out so that I can teach you to use your powers" said Clark.  
  
"Ok then Clark" said Kara.  
  
During Breakfast Kara was more talkative than she had been the night before, she told her new family about her life in Argo-city and about her love of art.  
  
"So Kara you are interested in art maybe you should do some paintings and we could put it up on the wall in here," said Uncle Jonathan.  
  
"Did you have lessons in Argo-City?" asked Clark.  
  
"Yes we were taught Maths, Science, Politics, Universal appreciation, and Art." Said Kara  
  
"What is Universal Appreciation?" Asked Clark.  
  
"It's when we learn about the universe and how to look after it, and get along with it." Said Kara  
  
"Sounds a bit like Physics, and environmental studies."  
  
"Well it is really."  
  
After the meal Clark took Kara to a field which was far away from any roads or houses, then the both changed into their red, yellow and blue costumes and Kara changed her hair so it was long and blonde and straight.  
  
"Once you learn to use your powers they are easier to control." Said Clark  
  
"Yes" said Kara.  
  
"Lets start with x-ray vision first then, now I want you to concentrate really hard on the object behind my back, by x-raying me you should see what I have now tell me what you can see behind my back."  
  
Kara concentrated really hard on looking straight through Clark and it wasn't long before she found that she could x-ray him. She saw that he had a silver ring behind his back with a star on it she said, "You have a small silver ring with a gold star on it and also no underwear on." She Joked.  
  
"Well done it was a ring and its true that I don't have any underwear on, but you weren't supposed to look at that," said Clark going bright red in the face. Kara laughed.  
  
"Well now you know how to do that you need to learn how to use your strength," said Clark taking several steel bars out of a bag he had with him. "Now all you have to do is fold them in half like this" said Clark taking one steel bar and folding it in half. "Now you try."  
  
"Ok then," said Kara and she picked up a bar, which she folded in half and then straightened. "There how was that?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Then Clark took Kara to a lake over a hill then he said to her, "Now I want you to freeze this lake"  
  
"What but how?"  
  
"Just blow cold air onto the lake" Kara did this and the lake froze, "Wow" she said.  
  
"Now see if you can melt the lake," said Clark.  
  
Kara tried but she was unable to melt the ice. "Don't worry about it," said Clark. "Maybe you don't have that power yet," he said.  
  
"Clark I'm tired," said Kara that evening.  
  
"Yes I know you are let's go home." Said Clark. So that evening Clark and Kara flew back to the Kent's farmhouse and found that the Kent's had visitors, so they flew up a tree changed back into normal clothes then climbed down the tree. As they walked back to the farmhouse Clark said, "What name would you like to go by here on earth?" "I don't know my best friend on krypton was called Carla, and I like that name."  
  
"Carla. Carla Kent. I like that"  
  
"I do too." Said Kara. Clark and Carla went into the farmhouse to find Clark's employer The Chief sat talking to the Kent's. "Oh hello Chief" Said Clark. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came by to find out when you are coming back to work Clark?"  
  
"Um I don't know is next week alright?"  
  
"Yes fine. And who is this lovely young lady?" Asked the chief referring to Kara.  
  
"This is my cousin Carla Kent." Said Clark.  
  
"Why howdy Miss Kent." Said the Chief.  
  
"Hello Mr Chief" Said Carla.  
  
"Actually Chief I was wandering if you had a job for my cousin." Asked Clark.  
  
"Well we need a new research assistant if you want the position you can have it."  
  
"Thank you Chief. I am very grateful to you for giving me this opportunity."  
  
"You can start next week too, I have to go now so I will see you two next week goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye" said Carla and Clark.  
  
Then the Chief left and Aunt Martha asked Clark, "How did today go?"  
  
"Carla is making good progress with using her powers."  
  
"How would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow Carla and I will get u some clothes and things." Said Aunt Martha. "Clark can you give us a lift?"  
  
"Sure mum" said Clark. The next day Carla and her Aunt Martha went to the nearby city and bought all the things that Carla would need when she went to Metropolis with Clark and also some things that she needed for her room at the Kent's house. They visited a friend of Martha's who could make good fake birth certificates and had made one for Clark. Finally they went to a bank and opened an account and got Carla a credit card for her to use in Metropolis and then Clark picked them up in his uncle's car and drove them back to the farmhouse. That evening Clark gave Carla a package, "What's that?" Asked Carla.  
  
"Use your x-ray vision and find out." Said Clark.  
  
Carla did but she still couldn't work what the gift was. Finally she said, "It's something electronic isn't it?"  
  
"It's a laptop computer." Said Clark.  
  
"We used to have computers in Krypta but not like this. What does it do?" Asked Carla.  
  
"Lets find out shall we." Asked Clark. For the rest of that evening, Clark taught Carla to use the computer. "When we get back to my apartment we can connect the computer to the Internet."  
  
"The Internet what is that?"  
  
"It is where you can do research, play games or communicate, you can do pretty much anything on it."  
  
"Cool, thank you Clark" she said, "it's a lovely gift" as they put the laptop into a small satchel.  
  
"You can use the laptop to do your research," said Clark. The next few days at the Kent's' farmhouse passed quickly and it wasn't long before it was time for Clark and Carla to leave for Metropolis so that Carla could settle into her new home. She and Clark kissed goodbye to Martha and Jonathan at the airport and then they took a plane to Metropolis. 


	3. Kara's first night in metropolis

Chapter 3: First Night in Metropolis  
  
Carla and Clark arrived in Metropolis at five in the evening, and after they had collected their bags, Clark called a taxi, which took them to Clark's apartment, near the centre of the city. The apartment was fairly large and had two bedrooms one for Clark and a guestroom, a small kitchen, bathroom and a big main living room. Carla was to have the guestroom; "You can have the walls painted any colour you like." Said Clark as he showed her the room.  
  
The next day Clark showed her around the area, he even had a garden, which was very small, but nevertheless it was very nice. As they ate lunch Clark said, "So what do you think of your new room?"  
  
"Its lovely" said Carla.  
  
"Good. I'm glad you like it. By the way. I'm taking you out for a meal tonight to celebrate your second night in Metropolis and also so you can meet some of the people you will be working with. They are The Chief (who you already know). My work partner Lois Lane and my friend Jimmy Olsen who I think you will like (as he is about your age)."  
  
"Oh what shall I wear?" asked Carla.  
  
"Something smart, but casual I think would be best for tonight."  
  
"Oh alright then. What time are we leaving?"  
  
"We are being picked up by a limousine at seven tonight."  
  
"Ok. Do you mind if I take a shower?" Asked Carla  
  
"No not at all."  
  
"Good."  
  
Carla showered and then changed into a short black dress and cardigan and a pair of black platforms with silver studs in. She then brushed her hair and placed a silver glittery clip in it. Then when she went into the living room she found Clark waiting for her, he gave her a diamant( bracelet. "Thank you its beautiful Clark." She said giving him a big hug.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you, you look lovely."  
  
"Thank you Clark you look very handsome too."  
  
Just after seven that night there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it" said Carla. Carla opened the door to find a boy her age he was her height and wore a dark green suit; he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. When he saw her he said, "Wow! You must be Carla. Clark's cousin."  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"I am Jimmy. Jimmy Olsen. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes I think so. Here's Clark. Are you ready Clark?"  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
Jimmy offered Carla his arm and she took his and Clarks arm then they went down to the limousine. In which Lois and the Chief were sat, when they saw her Lois smiled and the Chief got out of the Limousine. "Ladies first" he said. Carla climbed into the car and sat next to Lois. "You look really beautiful tonight Carla where did you get your dress from" asked Lois.  
  
"Bloomindales. It was a special treat from Uncle Jonathan. I love your fur coat Lois it's lovely maybe one day I will be able to afford one." Said Carla.  
  
The restaurant was in the basement of a posh hotel opposite some offices four-storey high. It was very strange to Carla, and she was fascinated at all the sights. The small party ordered their meals and Carla thoroughly enjoyed hers, especially her dessert an ice cream sundae. They had just paid the bill, when they heard loud shouts of 'fire fire.' They all ran outside and saw a building on the opposite side of the road was on fire. Clark said something about going to get help and disappeared, and the chief told Jimmy to take photos with his camera, which he had taken with him. Moment's later Superman arrived and started to try and help, put out the fire, but a huge explosion knocked him across the street and he hit his head and fell to the ground. Lois and a few others ran over to him, Carla wanted to go to but she saw people were trapped in the burning building. She knew what she had to do, she ran to a small side alley and morphed into Supergirl. She flew up to the people who were trapped and carried them all down two at a time until they were safe. She was unsure about what to do about the fire. It was spreading and other buildings were in danger of catching alight. She remembered seeing a huge tank of water on her way to the restaurant, and she fetched it then made a hole in it And used the water to put out the fire. She then put the container on the ground and flew over to Superman. He was now conscious and was surrounded by people including a paramedic who was checking his head over. "Are you alright cousin?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes I think so" Said Superman.  
  
"Superman you should be careful as you may have concussion, so you need to get some rest." Said the paramedic.  
  
"Ok then. Kara you will have to look after me then unfortunately" Joked Superman.  
  
"Yes, I will take good care of you." Said Supergirl. Superman noticed that a lot of people were staring at Kara. "Bye the way. I'd like to introduce you to my cousin Supergirl, who will be around from now on." He said to them.  
  
"We'd better be going then Cousin," said Kara.  
  
"Yes we had" Said Superman and then they both flew off to another alley, where Carla morphed back into her posh clothes, and Clark went back to his suit. Clark we should get you home, I'll tell the others that you were feeling unwell and have gone home maybe you should take a taxi, you have a big bump on your head."  
  
"Yes that is a good idea"  
  
"Ok then. I'll see you later. Bye Clark." Carla went back to the restaurant where the others were waiting for her, "Where have you been and where is Clark?" Asked Jimmy. "I went to look for Clark who wasn't feeling well so he has gone home in a taxi"  
  
"What is it? The Flu?" Asked the Chief.  
  
"Yes, I think so" Sad Carla.  
  
"Oh poor Clark, when we go drop you off I will go and see if he is alright." Said Lois  
  
"Well I told him to go straight to bed when he got home and he probably has. Anyway what have I missed?" Asked Carla.  
  
"Only everything, Superman came and he was trying to help with the fire but there was an explosion, and he went flying and he hit his head and fell unconscious." Said Jimmy.  
  
"Oh poor Superman" Said Carla with a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Well anyway suddenly his beautiful cousin shows up her name is Kara but everyone is to call her Supergirl, and she saves some trapped people and puts out the fire then she goes over to Superman and helps him up. Then they left. She was so beautiful, she had long blonde hair beautiful, blue eyes, and a short red skirt, red boots, red cape like Superman and a leotard like Superman's" Said Jimmy.  
  
"Was Superman alright?"  
  
"Yes I think so," said Lois.  
  
"Did you get any photo's Jimmy?" Asked Carla.  
  
"Yes, I got lots we can use them in the Daily planet can't we Chief?" Asked Jimmy.  
  
"Depends what they look like Jimmy," Said the Chief.  
  
"So what did you think of Supergirl then?" Asked Carla.  
  
"She was cool." Said Jimmy.  
  
The Limousine drove her back to Clark's apartment; Clark was still up waiting for her, "You were brilliant tonight." He said. Carla Smiled.  
  
"Are you alright Clark you had such a bump I was really worried I thought you told me that you couldn't get hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine, but the reason I got hurt was because someone had Kryptonite."  
  
"Kryptonite? What is that?"  
  
"Its asteroid rock from Krypton, when it blew up pieces of Krypton were sent all over the galaxy and some came here to earth, they are Kryptonite and they are deadly to me."  
  
"Why wasn't I affected?"  
  
"Because you weren't born on Krypton perhaps or maybe the Kryptonite was too far away from you."  
  
"Oh. Are you sure you are all right? You know you really scared me when you got blown over the street."  
  
"Yes but you did a very good job tonight and I am proud of you, you showed me that you are responsible enough and can cope in an emergency."  
  
That night Carla went to bed feeling happier than she had been in a long time because she knew she had done something good and she fell into a deep sleep and slept well on her first night in metropolis. 


	4. The Daily Planet

Chapter 4:The Daily Planet  
  
Carla woke up early the next day so she would not be late on her first day at work, She would be working at the Daily Planet as a research assistant for her cousin Clark who was a high profile reporter. When Clark went into his lounge he found Carla attempting to make toast for breakfast and singing to his radio. Clark could see that the food was burning so he went over to the grill and pulled the toast out which had gone black. "Um Carla I think the Breakfast is ready" said Clark laughing. "It is?" She replied. Looking over at the toast which Clark was scraping the black off, "I thought it was supposed to be that colour"  
  
"No it is supposed to be brown, now pass me some butter out of the fridge"  
  
"Sure," said Carla taking some ice-cream out of the freezer and a knife she started spreading chocolate ice cream on a piece of toast and gave Clark a piece. He took a mouthful and swallowed with great difficulty and said to Carla, "What did you put on this toast it's freezing cold and brown?" Carla handed him the tub of Chocolate ice cream, "CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM. YOU PUT CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM ON MY TOAST!"  
  
"I did? Oops I'm sorry Clark"  
  
"The Butter is in the fridge not the freezer" Said Clark pointing to the fridge. "Although ice cream on toast does taste a little nice. You'd better get dressed we will have to leave soon."  
  
"Yes" Said Carla Morphing into a short navy blue skirt and jacket with a white blouse and a pair of matching navy blue high heels, she then tied her hair up into a bun and added a silver scrunchie, belt and brooch to her outfit.  
  
"You look nice" Said Clark "but you should wear flatter shoes you will be climbing a lot of stairs"  
  
"Thanks Clark" Said Carla changing her shoes so they had a platform heels.  
  
"I'll give you a lift today so you know where to go" then seeing her looking a bit glum he said, "Hey don't worry about breakfast at least you tried"  
  
An hour later they both left for the Daily Planet in a taxi just as the taxi arrived to pick them up Clark warned Carla "Make sure no one finds out who you really are and make sure no one sees you use your powers"  
  
"Ok" Said Carla.  
  
When they finally arrived Clark introduced Carla to her colleagues it was easier to make friends because she already knew some people already. Jimmy showed her which desk she had, she even had a computer, which she had, been told would soon be linked up to the internet. Her first job was to find out some information about a water company, which was being sued for something which is what she had to find out. Jimmy and Carla walked to the library and he helped her to do her research.  
  
On their way back to The Planet they heard screams and they both saw that there was a helicopter dangling off the top of a sky scraper the pilot was unconscious and the child passenger was calling for help. ("mummy, daddy help me!) Then suddenly the child slipped and fell out of the helicopter. Fortunately he managed to grab on to the skies on the bottom of the helicopter and was now dangling from it 12 storeys above the ground. Jimmy told Carla he was going to get closer so he could takes some photo's and Carla ran to a Telephone Box where she morphed into Supergirl. She then flew over to the side of the building, at that moment the child lost his grip and fell but Supergirl flew up and caught him. The people below them immediately applauded. But they were both still in danger as were the people below them. As suddenly the helicopter, which had been balancing on the edge of the building fell and started to head towards the people on the street below, Supergirl and the child she was holding in her arms. Supergirl flew up and with one hand caught hold of the helicopter and gently put it down on the ground. She gave the child to his mother who had been on the street below, then she went over to the pilot who was still unconscious and said to some paramedics, "This man needs help." Supergirl ripped the door off the helicopter and the paramedics tended to the pilot. The mother of the child went over to Supergirl and said, "Thank you Supergirl you have saved my baby's life."  
  
"You are very welcome" Supergirl said smiling. Then noticing Jimmy who had been taking photo's of her she smiled at him and said, "A photographer hmm. I hope you got my good side."  
  
"I'm Jimmy Olsen with The Daily Planet, what did you say your name was?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"You can call me Supergirl. Jimmy Olsen. I am Superman's cousin. Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"  
  
"Yes opposite the restaurant where there was a fire"  
  
"Oh well I have to go now I can't stand around gossiping all day" and with a swirl of her red cape and a toss of her long blonde hair she was gone."  
  
A few moments later Carla came back then seeing Jimmy in a daze and a crowd of people she said, "Have I missed something?"  
  
"Yes, where were you?"  
  
"I went to get help but the nearest telephone wasn't working so I had to use the one the next block over."  
  
"Well anyway the child passenger fell out of the helicopter grabbed one of the skies but lost his grip and fell but Supergirl turned up from nowhere and caught him, fortunately. Then the Helicopter fell but she caught it and put it on the ground, I even got some photo's of her catching the helicopter and holding it and I've got some of the helicopter as it is now."  
  
"Well done Jimmy, well lets get some information then, names times and dates then we can use it in the daily planet. "  
  
"Yes that's a good idea." Carla went over to a police officer and taking out her notebook and pen she asked him some questions. "Hello im Carla Kent with the Daily Planet, would you be so kind as to tell me the names of the child passenger, the pilot, the childs mother and also the flying organisation."  
  
"Why Certainly Miss Kent I must say it makes a change to find a reporter who asks nicely except for that nice Clark Kent. Tell me are you related to him?"  
  
"Why yes I am. He is my cousin."  
  
"Oh anyway the child is called Charlie, his mother is called Susan, the Pilot is called Matthew and the flying organisation is called The Flying Corporation.2  
  
"Thank you, you have been very helpful and kind."  
  
"It's a pleasure doing business with you Miss Kent"  
  
"And you. Goodbye"  
  
Jimmy had a look at Carla's notes, "What's that you've written? That's not English is it?" Carla looked down at her notes and then realised what she had done she had written in the language of Krypton. "Oh no." She thought.  
  
"It's a special code that some friends of mine and I created." Said Carla.  
  
"Oh cool you will have to teach me it" Said Jimmy.  
  
"Yeah but it took us years to learn and perfect." Said Carla  
  
"We'd better be getting back so that we can use this story in this evening's paper." Said Jimmy.  
  
Yes and with that they both went back to the Daily Planet Headquarters.  
  
"Hey Carla how was your first day at work?" Asked Clark when he saw her.  
  
"It was cool, Hey Clark I got you a story"  
  
"Oh well done what is it?"  
  
"Supergirl" Interrupted Jimmy " .and she was great. We got everything names of rescued people and others involved, pictures."  
  
"Oh well done, if you give your notes to Lois she can finish up."  
  
"Umm.Well, it's in my Secret Code."  
  
"Secret Code? What Secret Code?" Asked Clark. Carla showed him her notes.  
  
"Oh that secret code, you better copy it up and put it in American English." Said Clark.  
  
"Yes, Good idea. It won't take me a sec."  
  
"No it'll take you longer"  
  
Carla then transferred all her notes so they were readable then she and Clark got ready to go. Jimmy seeing that they were going went over to Carla.  
  
"Carla I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"  
  
"I don't think so why?"  
  
"There's this really great film on the cinema, "Notting Hill"  
  
"Oh cool what time?"  
  
"7.30 would you like to come see it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll pick you up at 7"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"We could pick up a burger or something afterwards."  
  
"Yeah ok well I will see you tonight"  
  
"Bye. See you"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Clark and Carla then left and went back to his apartment. "Well Carla you've been on this planet 2 weeks and you've already got a date, what am I doing wrong?" Laughed Clark, when they got there that evening.  
  
"Oh I don't know. What ever shall I wear?"  
  
Carla went into her room closed her bedroom curtains and door and stood in front of her mirror then she morphed into all different types of clothes trying to find something to wear. She tried on skirts, trousers, tops, shoes and dresses in all shapes and colours. She eventually found a nice pair of black trousers, black platforms and a black glittery halter-neck top. Now all she had to do was find a decent hairstyle, she tried putting it up but in the end she left it down and curly, and put some nice clips in it. Clark lent her some money and then at 7pm promptly Jimmy arrived. 


	5. Carla's night out with Jimmy

Chapter Five: Carla's night out with Jimmy  
  
Carla was very nervous. In fact it was worse than that. She felt nauseous she felt like she was going to vomit. She had butterflies in her stomach but she couldn't help but feel a little bit excited. "Good Luck" Said Clark.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Just relax and have fun"  
  
"Yes I will"  
  
Then she went into the main room where Jimmy was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Carla"  
  
"Hi" "Wow you look great"  
  
"Thank you" said Carla blushing.  
  
"The taxi is waiting outside for us"  
  
"Oh good"  
  
Carla carefully stepped into the taxi with Jimmy's help, "What is the film about?" she asked. "It is a comedy starring Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones, as two secret agents who keep an eye on the Aliens on earth."  
  
"Oh very interesting."  
  
The evening went very well and after the movie which they really enjoyed they went to McDonalds for a Coca-Cola, burger and Chips (or Fries depending on the reader). Jimmy offered to pay for her meal and she accepted his request. They went to their table and had generally a good time nothing distracted them at all. Then Jimmy took Carla back to her apartment by subway and walked her the rest of the way. When they got back to the apartment Carla said, "Thank you for such a wonderful evening Jimmy"  
  
"It was my pleasure. I was wondering. there's this Charity Ball for the planet's anniversary, and the president, and lots of Celebrities are going.. And I was wondering if. you would like to um. you know go with me"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Great. Well I've got to go" said Jimmy, they looked at each other for a few minutes then Jimmy took his chance and he reached over and kissed her softly on the lips, then he smiled at her and left.  
  
Carla was in a daze she had never been kissed before and she had been unprepared for the kiss, she walked slowly over to the front door and opened it. Clark had left it open for her and she walked in. "How was your night?" Asked Clark. Who was sat in the Living room.  
  
"It was nice, I'm going to bed goodnight" Said Carla.  
  
"Goodnight" 


	6. The Charity Ball

Chapter 6: The Charity Ball  
  
The next day Carla and Jimmy were quiet around each other and Clark noticed it. He guessed that something had happened on their date but he didn't want to say anything because he felt it really wasn't any of his business. If Carla wanted to talk about it she should be the one to bring it up he thought.  
  
Carla tried to keep up polite conversation with Jimmy but she decided she needed to sort out her conscience. Also she felt that the atmosphere was so thick around them that she could cut it with a knife. So in their lunch break she told Jimmy, "We need to talk."  
  
"Yes. I agree."  
  
"Look it was about last night"  
  
"Yes, well I really enjoyed myself."  
  
"You did"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well I did too, maybe we could do it again some time"  
  
"Yes but let's go slower this time"  
  
"Yes that's what I wanted to say"  
  
"Oh good. Do you still want to go to the ball with me?" said Jimmy.  
  
"Yes. I'd love to. Lois and I are going to go shopping for our gowns at the weekend. "Who is she going with?" "Clark of Course." Now that they had this conversation they both felt more at ease, and Clark noticed they were happier and was glad that they'd sorted themselves out.  
  
At the weekend Lois and Carla went shopping. Carla had Clarks Credit Card, he said he was going to treat her, because she deserved it. Lois and Carla went into many shops and tried on many dresses finally they went into Bloomindales where Lois bought a long floor length black gown and Carla bought a long violet strapless dress. Which she looked beautiful in. Then they went to a Jeweller where they hired tiaras and jewellery. Lois bought Gold and Carla bought silver, they even went to a salon where they arranged to have their hair done before the ball.  
  
A few days later and Lois and Carla were all dressed up ready. They were both at Lois' apartment helping each other get ready. They had had their hair done too Lois had her Black hair permed, and Carla had her hair pinned up with two ringlets hanging down the front of her face. They both wore their tiaras and shoes and looked lovely. Clark and Jimmy were at Clark's apartment they were going to pick up Carla and Lois afterwards at eight o' clock and all were looking forward to it.  
  
At eight o' clock Clark and Jimmy arrived and picked up Carla and Lois Jimmy was impressed with how beautiful Carla looked. "Oh Carla you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Jimmy you look very handsome in your tuxedo and you look very posh."  
  
"I've brought you a corsage to match your dress"  
  
"Oh thank you Jimmy it's lovely"  
  
They arrived at the Daily planet fifteen minutes later. The top two floors of the building had been emptied of all the computers and filing cabinets so there was more space, and the room was full of candles and was very posh the president was due to arrive later on.  
  
It was a very special occasion and everyone had to have their passes with him or her, and there were a lot of security personnel around. Soon the President arrived, he was a grey- haired man who looked kind and friendly. He went around shaking people's hands. The chief (who looked quite stressed out) was guiding him. Everyone was on his or her best Behaviour, after a while people were less tense and everyone started to enjoy themselves. Jimmy and Carla were really enjoyed themselves and had danced to most of the dances on the cleared space which people were using as a dance floor. Everything seemed perfect to Carla when suddenly she had a feeling, she felt slightly nauseous and dizzy, Jimmy saw her go pale and asked her, "Did I step on your foot?"  
  
"No, I'm just not feeling to well I'll just go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok" Carla went to the bathroom and she immediately felt better, the moment she had stepped out of the room she felt fine but she sat down on the couch. Suddenly everything faded and she saw the ballroom. She shook her head and blinked. But the image did not leave and she saw several masked men enter the room dressed in black. These men had guns. Then the image faded and she saw she was sat on the couch. From the function room she heard some strange noises as if all hell was breaking loose. She heard shots being fired and explosions, using her x-ray power she looked through the wall and she saw men standing around using pistols one of them was heading towards her so she went into the main part of the bathroom into a cubicle and morphed into Supergirl. She then flew out of the bathroom window and flew to an open window in the function room, where everything was total chaos. She could see Clark casually moving towards the window trying to remain unnoticed. Supergirl noted there were seven masked men all armed with guns, she knew that if something happened she would not be able to disarm all the guns at the same time even if Clark helped her. Then she had an idea.  
  
Meanwhile back in the reception hall before the social due had been interrupted seven men had been hiding in closets throughout the top floors. They each had walkie-talkies with which to communicate with each other, and when their leader Mario Grunechello a leader of an unknown Mexican terrorist organisation called Das Gruno's, had said, "Go amigo's go." All the men had taken the signal and shot and captured the security personnel, and now the president was at risk of Assassination or something else.  
  
"Now Mr President and guests" said Mario Grunechello, in a heavy Spanish accent, "If you would be so kind to sit down and stay quiet nothing shall happen to you. But if you cause trouble you will be shot without question, do you understand."  
  
All around the room people were nodding their heads to acknowledge that they understood.  
  
"My people will come around with sacks in which I wish you to put all your rubies, diamonds, silver and gold and other jewellery, and if you don't well their will be less of the living in this room."  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the President.  
  
"Two things Mr President, two million dollars hand delivered by Supergirl, I have a little gift for her. Use that phone and make the arrangement Mr President and no tricks or this trigger that I hold in my hand will set off a hydrogen bomb if I press this button"  
  
People all around the room gasped. Clark was really worried. The moment they had entered the room he had tried to escape but he had been unable to. He was also worried about Carla, he had noticed she had disappeared but he was worried about what would happen to her. Would anyone recognise her when she came dressed as Supergirl? He hoped not. Clark also worried about the little gift for her, it was obviously a trap what was going to happen?  
  
Carla had heard most of this and she didn't know what to do or where to go. She noticed a lot of security personnel on the ground and she flew down to find out what she could do and how they could help her and her idea. She needed the ransom money to help her. She flew down to the security personnel who were really worried.  
  
"Oh Supergirl thank God you are here. We need your help."  
  
"Yes I know, and I need your help too."  
  
"How"  
  
"I need you to find me some of the ransom money, which I can use to trick the terrorist."  
  
"What's your plan." Supergirl whispered her idea to the head of personnel, who nodded several times, and then he said, "Right." And to a man next to him he said, "Get me contact with the President"  
  
"Yes sir." He replied.  
  
Meanwhile in the daily planet the president was talking to the people downstairs. "What's going on?" said Mario Grunechello.  
  
"Supergirl will be here soon and the cash is on its way here too it should be here within the next half hour."  
  
"Oh good I'm looking forward to giving Supergirl her little present"  
  
"What is it?" asked Clark  
  
"Just a little present from her home planet." "Take them to the offices tie them up in groups of four or five and place them in different offices, get someone to guard each group, and leave the president here." Said Mario.  
  
Clark, Lois, Jimmy, and Mr White (The Chief) were tied together, "Where is Carla?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Yes I haven't seen her since she went for some fresh air" Said Lois.  
  
"I don't know" Said Clark "I haven't seen her for a while."  
  
Carla entered the building and flew up the stairs, she was holding a briefcase full of fake cash she was going to trick the terrorist. She kicked down the door and walked in several men were waiting for her and using some rope she captured them and tied them to a radiator. Then she went in she saw the president tied to a chair and cautiously she entered the room walking towards him. He was gagged and she could see other people were tied up in the offices but the place seemed to be empty of masked men. she sensed that something was wrong and suddenly they appeared surrounding her and a net appeared trapping her, the briefcase had gone and the men were looking at the cash, counting it. "Don't move one of them warned her or I will shoot the president" He was pointing a gun at the president's head and using her heat vision she melted the end of his gun, and cut a whole in the net. "I have a present for you Supergirl, something from your home planet to make you feel more at home." He took a small box and opened it revealing a green crystal. Kryptonite. Carla knew what it was and knew it wouldn't hurt her. Meanwhile Mario Grunechello seemed surprised that the Kryptonite was having no effect on her, she walked forward took it from him and then squeezed it crushing it. "Oh by the way didn't I tell you I wasn't born on krypton this Kryptonite has no effect on me at all sorry."  
  
Then stepping forward taking some rope she tied him up to a chair. "Oh and by the way the cash it isn't real" She said.  
  
After this she went to the president and broke the rope's that bound him. "Oh thank you Supergirl. I owe you my life" She smiled. Then she went an untied all the other guests including Clark who winked and smiled at her. "Good job" He said.  
  
"Supergirl, may we have an interview with you?" Asked Lois.  
  
"Only with this young man here" She replied.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"But not today some other time perhaps I have to go now"  
  
"Ok. I'll talk to you soon" and saying this she flew off out of the window.  
  
"Wow" said Jimmy "Wait until I tell Carla. I wonder where she is."  
  
A few moments later Carla appeared. "Where have you been?" Asked Jimmy.  
  
"I heard the gun shots and so I hid in the air vent in the toilets"  
  
"Oh good idea. You must have been scared yes but that way I got to hear exactly what was said in the main room"  
  
"Wow that would be good for the daily planets front page." Said the Chief "You are promoted to reporter"  
  
"Oh thank you Mr white."  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
That evening after Carla and Clark had been driven home Clark told Carla how proud he was of her.  
  
"Carla you were wonderful tonight, you did so well and now we know you definitely are able to cope in a crisis well done."  
  
"So I did a good job then"  
  
"Yes you did" 


End file.
